First Blessing
by avearia
Summary: The sky churned, just as her emotions did now. She shakily approached the temple as raindrops pattered on the ground. She took one last look at the baby in her arms, amazed at how peaceful he looked with that round little face…PreXS, Omicentric, 1shot


First Blessing--XS

The sky churned, just as her emotions did now. She shakily approached the temple as raindrops pattered on the ground. She took one last look at the baby in her arms, amazed at how peaceful he looked with that round little face…(PreXS, Omi-centric, 1shot)

**Guess what? I've got major writer's block! This is the so-called 'cure'; to write a story with limitations on it. it seems to work for loads of other people, so… **

**To get over my writer's block, I decided to write this. It's in action-emotion style, btw. If you don't know how it works: Action-emotion style is a type of writing where the paragraphs switch between emotions and the actual actions. The parts that are written in non-italicized style are the action part—they describe what happens, the scene around. The italicized parts are the emotion, the parts that represent the character's thoughts, or to portray some type of emotion. **

**If you're confused, it's supposed to be painting the scene of when Omi was left at the temple gates, since he was raised there. The person leaving him there is Omi's caretaker, not his mother. There's a theory wandering on out there that Omi is Dashi's son, which I believe. He was supposedly taken to the future and left in the hands of the Xiaolin elders. The reason his mom's not there is because of another theory, that Omi's mom is Wuya, but that's pretty far out there. Really, there's no evidence to support that guess, so I'm just leaving Omi's mom anonymous. **

-

* * *

-

Note: there is no way that Xiaolin Showdown will ever be owned by a teenager, much less by me. But you better watch out the minute I turn 20…

-

* * *

-

**First Blessing**

_She shouldn't feel this way. _

A woman pushed her way through the streets, her hand protectively over the child she held in her arms, the other supporting it. she pulled through the heavy crowds of the market, scanning the mountains for the familiar glint of gold that was on the Xiaolin Temple. Above the mountain peaks, she noticed, a storm was brewing.

_No, she certainly should __**not**__ feel this way. _

To make up her mind, the woman pulled up the hood of her cloak and took a deep breath. When she let it out, she started, determined, towards the edge of the town. There were less people there, after all.

_People were not to interfere with this. They could not. She should not let anything deter her from her path. _

As she made her way down that particular road, the crowds did indeed thin out. Past the goat seller's, around a shop that had appeared there recently, over the bridge… yes, over the bridge. She stopped to look at the water that flowed under the wooden structure, that wood that had been there for near-fifteen hundred years.

_What emotions this place evoked… _

With a shake of the head, she continued on. Now that she was over the bridge, she was smooth sailing. No one had any more use for this old path that led to nowhere but the mountains. They used the more well-beaten path on the other side of the city. They used their cars and trains when moving long distances.

_How much the world had changed… _

Now above her, the Xiaolin temple loomed. It's golden rimmed windows and blue roofs accented the beauty of the white walls. Before, it had looked so comforting, so important. Before, this was somewhere that she could find refuge. But now? Now it was a box. A cage. Could she really…?

_NOTHING was to deter her from her path. No interference, none whatsoever. Not even from herself…  
_

Steadily, she pushed on. The doors were open to all who wished to enter. No one stood there now, for what need was there? Those who were smart knew a storm was coming. Indeed, another look above her showed that the sky was now a uniform grey, swiftly turning black.

_How appropriate. _

The sky turned above her, just as her emotions did now. She had her duty, and yet she also had her humanity. There was one choice that had to be made, and she knew that.

_And yet… and __**yet… **_

Shakily, she approached the temple as raindrops pattered on the ground. The storm had started, and she was slowing down. Savoring the last few moments like this. After all, she surely would never have this again. She took a minute to look at the baby she held in her arms, the baby that slept so peacefully. She was amazed at how peaceful and trusting he looked with that beautiful round face of his…

_The sight of him let some light into her heart, that light which the sky did not offer. Such purity. Such peacefulness. Such perfection. _

Of course, that perfection was the very _reason _that she had to do this. Dashi had ordered it, as much as it had broke the grand master's heart to send his child away. He was to be sent to the future, to live with the monks. They would take care of him, love him.

_But that was nothing compared to the love of a father… a mother… _

He _must _be sent to the future. For this boy, at so young of an age, was an abundant and sought-after source of Chi. It was simply too dangerous to leave him there. Being Dashi's son only made it worse. This really was the best choice. Here, he would be safe from the prying eyes of the heylin, whom were long since defeated. Here, he would be taught to harness his own Chi and keep it for himself. Here, he would find a home.

_But one had to wonder what kind of home it would be…? _

With a moment of hesitation, the woman gave the child one last look. She tenderly brushed his cheek with her fingers, then set down the basket she had been carrying. Carefully, ever so carefully, she put the baby into the basket. This was his home now, for better or for worse. Now all she had to do was knock on the door_… _

_Hesitation. _

Such trivial things. To care for a child, only to give it up? To give the baby a mother's touch, when his true mother lie elsewhere? such things seemed necessary at the time, but she had not realized how attached she had become to the boy.

_Oh, how she wished that boy was her own…_

The baby tossed in his sleep, making a small motion with it's fist in the air. Instinctively, the woman moved forward to comfort him. Now close, she could see again how perfect he seemed.

_With a smile, she leaned over and kissed his cheek gently. She sat up, calm and content._

"_Sweet dreams," she called softly. "May your life be blessed." _

_And she was gone._

-

* * *

-

Well, that's it. Pretty gosh-darned boring, (not to mention short,) but I had to write it. And besides, there aren't enough Omi-centric stories out there. I don't know WHY people seem to hate him so much. Maybe because he's got all those self-degrading ego problems, and (as a character) is slightly annoying. They certainly focus on him a lot in the show though…

Anyway, now that you've read what I've said, please poke that cute little blue button on the bottom left-hand corner of the page to leave a comment! Or… not. But it would be appreciated.

Now hopefully I can get back to my other XS story…


End file.
